Our Love Never Left
by Bren Gail
Summary: Their love never left, it laid dormant disguised as friendship, waiting for the opportune moment to emerge as a beautiful butterfly does from the shelter of its cocoon. A collection of unrelated 500-word or less drabbles inspired by Bones Bird's Facebook Fanfiction Drabble Challenge. Morgan/Garcia.
1. Drabble 1

**Author's Note**: Our Love Never Left, is a collection of unrelated 500-word or less drabbles inspired by Bones Bird's Facebook Fanfiction Drabble Challenge. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**July 10, 2012 Lyrics**

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_- Beautiful Soul, Jesse McCartney_

* * *

After nine excruciating years, Derek Morgan had declared his love for his best friend, the beautifully bright and bubbly, Penelope Garcia. Her reaction was not something that he had predicted and more aptly was not the one that he had ever wanted. The only worse reaction that she could give him was that she did not feel the same.

"Why me? You could have, love anyone." She had whispered, daring not to look at him, because she would surely cry, if she did. She yearned for his declaration to be true, because she loved him more than she had anyone. She did not doubt him or his feelings, but she did question the why, why her?

His heart broke more than it would have if she had told him that she did not feel the same. His baby girl doubted her self-worth. He felt like a horrible best friend not to realize that she had a low self-esteem. Sure, she knew she had deep hidden body image issues, but didn't all women? His baby girl was the most beautiful woman, including his Mama, that he had ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. He would tell her, assure that there was no doubt about her beauty.

"Baby Girl," He whispered as he took a step toward her. He frowned, when she took a step back. He paused, unsure of how to proceed, though he would. Regardless of how she truly felt about him, he could not allow her misconception of herself to continue. His brow furrowed and with his right hand gently grabbed ahold of her chin. Dear lord, she blinked back tears, and continued to refuse to look at him. His heart was breaking. "Penelope, look at me."

Reluctantly, she did. Her breath was a shudder, a warning that she was about to lose control over the tears that threatened to flow.

"Penelope," He firmly stated, as he cradled her face between his strong hands. "I love you. You are beautiful inside and out, and that isn't some stupid line. I mean it. Your heart, kindness, and intelligence highlight everything about you, it's in everything that you do and say. Your beauty is classical, Michelangelo would have painted your beauty had you, and he lived in the same time. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and it would be an honor to have you by my side, sharing our lives together."

"People will stare at us," She whispered, her heart melting over his words, but breaking over the doubt she still held. "They'll wonder why such a handsome wonderful man chose me, a frumpy mess."

"You aren't a frumpy mess," He denied and tapped her nose playfully. "A sexy mess, maybe, but I don't care what other people think about us, we are the real deal, baby girl. I love you, Penelope, no other."

"I love you, too, Derek." She declared, tears finally escaping, instead of the anguished ones that had threatened, happy ones flowed.


	2. Drabble 2

**Author's Note**: Our Love Never Left, is a collection of unrelated 500-word or less drabbles inspired by Bones Bird's Facebook Fanfiction Drabble Challenge. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**July 14, 2012 Lyrics**

_I know a thing, know a thing about sadness__  
I know how it feels, how it feels to be alone  
It takes more than time to heal the thorn in my side  
Until you go through it yourself you'll never know_

- _Sadness, New Found Glory_

* * *

The day had started out normal for BAU Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. However, around midday she received an urgent email on her work account. Immediately she opened the message, thinking that one of team or perhaps Section Chief Strauss that had sent it. She was wrong. A fellow Technical Analyst had sent it, her long-term boyfriend, Kevin Lynch, to be exact. As she read the impersonal yet oh so personal email, large hot tears fell from her blue eyes, leaving faint wet trails down her face, as her mouth opened posed to any moment start sobbing uncontrollably. The man she had shared her heart, body, soul, and life with the past five years, the man whom had several times over the past few months, mentioned taking their relationship to the next phase, had sent her an electronic equivalent of a 'Dear John' letter.

He had listed several reasons to why he thought it best that they go their separate ways. He had placed the blame equally between them, instead of using her or her commitment issues, her refusal to change the dynamic of their relationship to the next phase, as a scapegoat. Nothing in his words bespoke the coward that he had become; only a heartless coward would send their long-term significant other an email on their work account to break up with them. To confess, in said email, that he had planned on leaving her months ago, but only now mustering the courage to do so, because he had been granted a transfer to the mid-west that he had requested, days after her first refusal of marriage.

It would take her a few months and several heart-wrenching cries to realize that as one dream dies, a greater reality is born. Kevin Lynch dumping her had started a chain of events that had led her to her true love, not a lukewarm love that she had settled for with him. It had taken her heart being shattered for her to realize that, although she loved Kevin deeply, he was not her one true love that are often spoken of in best-selling novels, block buster romances, and television episodes of shows that are brave enough to _go there _with two of the main characters.

After five years of kissing a frog and toad hybrid with said hybrid ultimately breaking her heart, she had found her own personal fairy tale with her best friend; her tall, dark, and handsome Prince, Derek Morgan.

Derek Morgan had picked up the broken jagged pieces of her heart and put it back together again as if it had never been broken. He treasured her mind, body, and soul, but most importantly the heart that he had healed. She, in return, healed and treasured his heart, the heart she had unknowingly broken each day she had been with the hybrid coward.


End file.
